


A Sakura and Karin Lemon

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [7]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: BDSM, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: A lemon about two rivals and best friends...





	A Sakura and Karin Lemon

Sakura Kasugano walked over to her friend and rival Karin Kanzuki's manor. All she wanted to do was chat, have a drink, and maybe go do a little shopping at the mall. Sakura had no idea what was planned for her that day. 

Sakura rang the doorbell. "Come in Sakura." It was Karin’s voice. 

Sakura walked into Karin’s well kept, and very nice manor. "I like what you've done with the place, Karin." 

"Thanks. My servants took their tidying up skills to a whole new level." Karin smiled.

"Hey, Sakura, come down to the dung--- I mean basement with me. I set something up down there and I really want to show it to you. Who knows, you may even like it," said Karin with a grin.

"Okay," said Sakura innocently. She was obviously unaware, let alone unprepared for what Karin had in store for her. Once they were both in the basement, Karin locked the door behind them then turned the light on revealing a trunk, a table, a pile of rope, and many other strange things.

"What’s going on?" asked Sakura with a slightly worried look on her face.

"You'll see if you do what I say that is..." said Karin with an evil look on her face.

"Um... Karin, you're acting very strange, is everything alright??"

"Of course. But Sakura, I will tell you this, I swing both ways... but I'm not sure if you're flexible like I am, so I wanted to give you the satisfying joy of the feminine touch.

Sakura was shocked. She was terrified, and she was also confused. Why had Karin never mentioned this before? They had been friends for a very long time.

"Now, I am going to get this started," said Karin. "Take off your clothes! Now!"

"Yes Karin." said Sakura too scared to disobey.

"CALL ME MISTRESS! YOU WHORE!"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good, you are now my cute little pet, and this is the dungeon," said Karin who stripped down to her bra and panties.

"Get on the table!"

"Yes mistress." Sakura got up onto the table. After that, Karin went and got some rope, tied Sakura’s hands above her, and her feet spread apart below her. "Wh-what are you gonna do to me?!" Sakura asked, with a blush on her face.

"I am going to do what I want, and you will obey like a good pet!" Sakura began to scream. "No one can hear you, with this on." said Karin as she forced a whiffle ball gag into Sakura's mouth and fastened the straps. "Now do as I say, and don't worry, you'll love what I have planned for you."

Nodding her head Sakura complied. With nylon rope binding her wrists as tight as possible, she couldn't resist Karin's actions whatsoever.

"This may hurt a little," Karin said as she got a vibrator out of the trunk and stuck it  
up Sakura’s tight little pussy. After she stuck it in, she grabbed more rope and fastened it to the vibrator and around Sakura’s thighs so it was in nice and snug. She then turned the vibrator on.

*RMMMMMMM*

"Mmmmmfuh!!" Sakura began to moan.

"Don't fight it. Endure it!" said Karin.

*RMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM*

"Mffaaack!!!" Sakura began to scream.

"Oh, what’s the matter? It’s not strong enough? Fine, I will up it if that’s what you want, my little pet?. Karin then upped the voltage.

*ZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZMZM!*

Sakura started moaning louder. This time, with slight pleasure.

"See, I knew you'd love it!" Karin laughed.

After a little while, Sakura began to cum. Karin stopped the vibrator and took it out, she then sucked on Sakura’s tasty juices. You taste yummy." Sakura was starting to love this. She couldn't believe what she had been missing all this time.

"Want a taste?" Pulling down the ballgag Karin stuck three fingers in Sakura. She then took them out, they were covered in cum. She took her fingers and stuck them into Sakura’s mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

"Mmmmmm..." said Sakura sucking on Karin’s cum covered fingers.

"Now, you’re going to try my cum."

"Yes mistress Karin," said Sakura loyally.

"Good pet."

Karin took off her panties and got up onto the table, she then sat down on Sakura’s face. "Eat my cunt now!" Sakura obeyed and sucked on Karin’s wet pussy. "Mmmf!" said Sakura enjoying herself. Karin then untied Sakura. Then she went over to the trunk and got a strap-on. After she latched it around her waist. She looked over at Sakura. "Time to go for a ride on this!"

Sakura obeyed and got on the strap-on. Karin pushed it in Sakura and pulled it out. In-out-in-out until she had cum running down her thighs. "We wouldn't want that to go to waste now would we?" said Karin. She told Sakura to get off of the strap-on, then began licking her thighs.

"You're very tasty pet."

"Well, n-not mot as much as you mistress." Sakura stammered.

"You're learning my pet"

"Thank you mistress, please proceed to do what you want with me."

"Oh, don't worry, I will..."

Karin knew Sakura was her lesbian pet now. And she could do her any time she wanted. Sakura loved her mistress, and was never with another guy/boy/man ever again.


End file.
